Can't pick your family
by ImminateSpoon
Summary: When a demon from the future comes back to the past the Charmed Ones and Chris can't stop him. Will they have to enlist some help from the future.
1. Default Chapter

1. Int ATTIC – MID MORNING

_Phoebe, Piper and Paige are in the attic standing around the book of shadows._

PHOEBE

Ok. So the demon has green skin, pointy ears and black strips on his face.

PAIGE

Basically he's a green version of Balthazar.

_Piper flips through the book until she finds the page containing the demons picture._

PIPER

Ooh, Ooh, I found the demon

_(Points to the book)_

His name is Dracosis

PAIGE

And? I mean we can't vanquish him by saying his name...

_(Pause)_

Can we?

PIPER

So far all it says is that he's like every other upper level demon.

PHOEBE

So all we do is get a piece of his flesh, put it into a potion, through it on him then poof no more demon.

_(Walks towards the door)_

PIPER

Um...Well...It's not going to be that easy

_(Points to the page)_

_(Phoebe stops and turns around)_

PAIGE

Why?

_(Looks at what Piper is pointing to)_

Oh, that's a good reason why.

PHOEBE

What is it?

_(Walks over to her sisters)_

PAIGE

It says here that he won't freeze.

PIPER

He also has Corporal Intangibility.

PAIGE

Corporal Intangibility? What's that?

PIPER

Haven't a clue.

PHOEBE

Phasing or passing through objects

PAIGE

Oh...well that makes it worse.

PIPER

We could ask Chris if he knows who we're up against.

PAIGE

Good idea. CHRIS!

_(Chris orbs in)_

CHRIS

Can I help you?

PIPER

This demon...

(Points to book)

Know anything about him?

CHRIS

Uh yea......He's well...He's Wyatt's right hand man in the future.

PIPER

Oh man.

2. INT DARK ROOM – NIGHT

_A teenaged girl with blond hair is sitting on the floor of the room wearing a black sleeveless top, long white pants and a white coat stopping midway down her calves. A bowl is at her feet with candles around the bowl. Her hands are positioned over the bowl with her eyes closed. Another teenaged girl with brown hair, who looks almost like the other, is pacing behind the blond. She is wearing a black sleeveless top, dark blue jeans and a long black coat stopping halfway down her calves._

PAYTON

Have you found him yet?

What is taking so long?

I didn't come here to waste my time on nothing!

PAISLEY

Shut up Payton. If you would sit down and stop asking me that then I might be able to concentrate on him.

PAYTON

Sorry, but we must find him NOW!

_(Stops pacing)_

Do we even know that he is here? UGH!

_(Starts pacing)_

PAISLEY

_(Opens her eyes and puts her hands down)_

I found him

PAYTON

_(Stops pacing and stands behind her sister)_

Well then where is he?

PAISLEY

_(Stands up with her sisters help)_

I'm not sure but he's defiantly here in the underworld somewhere. Guess who else I picked up on?

PAYTON

Who?

PAISLEY

Chris!

PAYTON

Wait Chris is here?

_(Paisley nods her head)_

Oh thank god we can have some help. Where is he?

PAISLEY

With his family.


	2. Fighting

3. Int UNDERWORLD – NIGHT

_A tall demon with dark spiked hair about 17 years old with flaming red eyes and wearing a formal suit is pacing in front of another demon sitting on a throne. This demon has green skin, pointy ears and black stripes on his face resembling Balthazar._

DAMIEN

Sir why are you pursing the Charmed Ones in this time?

DRACOSIS

To get rid of them once and for all, if my daughter can't get her sister to join me then they both shall die.

DAMIEN

But Dracosis sir, the Charmed Ones might kill you.

DRACOSIS

You insolent fool they cannot kill me.

DAMIEN

But what if they enlist help from Chris?

DRACOSIS

It won't matter.

DAMIEN

But-

DRACOSIS

Do you doubt me?

DAMIEN

No sir, But what if your daughters find the Charmed Ones?

DRACOSIS

It won't matter.

DAMIEN

Sir-

DRACOSIS

Go, NOW, before I take my anger out on you!

_(Energy ball materializes in his hand)_

DAMIEN

Yes sir!

_(Shimmers out)_

_(Dracosis's energy ball dematerializes)_

_Dracosis gets out of his chair and makes his way over to a bowl on a podium filled with water. He touches the surface of the water with his fingers and it shimmers into a picture showing..._

4. Int DARK ROOM – NIGHT

_Paisley and Payton are standing opposite to each other. They bow then get into a fighting stance. Payton attempts a right side kick but Paisley blocks it with a left sweeping block. Payton attempts a left handed head high punch but Paisley blocks it with a right hand block and punches Payton with a head high punch. Payton stumbles back and Paisley sweeps Payton's legs out from under her. Payton is no the floor with Paisley at her feet. Payton flips herself up delivering a blow to Paisley's Chest, who falls over gasping for air. Payton's up and quick to her sister's side._

PAYTON

Paisley? Paisley? Are you alright?

PAISLEY

Yea I'll be fine.

PAYTON

Good...Bitch, don't scare me like that!

PAISLEY

_(Tries to sit up with Payton's help)_

You call me a bitch? You're the one that hit me!

PAYTON

Yeah sorry about that.

5. Int UNDERWORLD – NIGHT

_Dracosis is looking into the bowl of water while Payton and Paisley talk._

DRACOSIS

Excellent my girls. We will be together again.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to get more up.


End file.
